


Rivals/Lovers

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Locker Room, Mild Language, Public Sex, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Two Top play/fight for dominance in the break room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals/Lovers

“Break room’s locked again,” someone noted from outside the door. Atsuko could hear traces of amusement mixed with the usual exasperation of the girls when they found the door to the break room locked. It was a shared resting space after all, but in recent weeks, they’ve found themselves locked out of it by the current two occupants.

Most times, someone would have the bright idea of turning up the CD player to spare everyone the awkwardness of listening to the muffled sounds that were age-inappropriate for the younger girls.

The opening intro to ‘Flying Get’ blared out, and Yuko laughed as she struggled to keep Atsuko pinned down onto the floor. The song of her defeat. At least it wasn’t ‘Kinji Futa’ this time- their friends could be such smart-asses.

The two of them had been tussling for awhile now- all of it starting from a makeout session turned tickle war and then degenerating into this impromptu wrestling session.

“Love furage~,” Atsuko sang into Yuko’s ear, arching up to bite down hard on the lobe and bucking against the firm hold the other girl had on her.

“Fuck,” Yuko yelped, the dull pain of getting bitten making her release her grip on Atsuko briefly. That brief moment was all Maeda needed to slide up against Yuko’s body and turn the tables- she lifted Yuko up and pinned her onto her back.

Pressing down on Yuko’s upper chest and throat with her left arm to restrain her, Atsuko moved her right hand down the sweat-covered body to roughly pry Yuko’s thighs apart exposing her wetness and arousal. Teasing Yuko’s slit gently, she dipped in briefly to spread the swollen lips apart- Atsuko inhaled sharply as she felt a surge of wetness spill out over her probing fingers.

Yuko threw her head back and gritted her teeth, not wanting to satisfy the other girl with the sounds of her pleasure. She was breathing heavily, head turned aside, filled with aggravation of being at Maeda’s mercy. 

“Look at me,” Atsuko demanded, bending her head to nip at the side of Yuko’s throat which was exposed to her.

Yuko focused angry and frustrated eyes on her captor, glaring up at Atsuko, her lips set into a pout. 

“Your eyes now- I like it best when you look at me like that,” Atsuko grinned. “Because when I do this,” she thrust three fingers into Yuko without preamble, humming slightly at the tightness gripping her fingers, “It goes away.” Yuko was looking up at her with an almost pleading look now, her mouth open in a silent moan of appreciation at being penetrated.

With a laugh, Atsuko began to thrust into Yuko- correctly guessing that the older girl needed it rough. Their foreplay had lasted almost all day, friendly hugs and teasing touches, culminating in the playful tussle for dominance which turned serious really fast, leaving them both painfully aroused and soaking wet.

“Harder,” Yuko rasped, her hips arching up to meet every thrust of Atsuko’s hand. Her lover obliged her request and started pounding in and out of her, the sounds of her hand moving against wet flesh so loud, it was driving her insane.

Atsuko watched Yuko’s face intently as she drove in and out relentlessly into her. She added a fourth finger and almost lost control as Yuko’s eyes which were firmly fixed on her dilated darkly and became unfocused with the sudden, almost unbearable fullness.

“So tight, Yuko,” Atsuko gritted out, her hips moving fluidly in time with her thrusts, grinding down onto Yuko’s thigh.

They urged each other into an intense and frenetic state, climax was not even the primary objective anymore. What was most important was that they did not stop. Yuko needed to be filled by her lover more than she needed air, and Atsuko could not stop herself from pushing as much of herself into Yuko even if she tried.

Yuko’s soft cries of ‘fuck me’ and ‘don’t ever stop’ filtered in dimly through Acchan’s haze of arousal, she groaned as her own sex throbbed with every husky plea.

“Ahh, so full. Acchan, fuck! B- break me, baby, please.”

It was all over for Atsuko, she lost the last vestiges of whatever control she had and she pressed into Yuko with a frenzy of harder thrusts, fingers curling up to stroke all the right spots. Atsuko kissed Yuko hard to muffle the short scream as her lover came explosively under her. A few more thrusts against Yuko and she followed suit, the shock of her orgasm ripped through her body.

Atsuko collapsed bonelessly against Yuko, her mouth agape and panting hard. The older girl was still twitching slightly and spasming around her fingers.

“Kuso~” Yuko whined, almost childishly. 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Atsuko nipped Yuko’s neck playfully. Lifting her head up suddenly, her tone turned serious as she regarded the older girl. “Are you sore?”

“Nope.”

Carefully withdrawing from Yuko, who hummed in pleasure as she wiggled her hips, Atsuko patted Yuko tenderly while leaning in for a kiss, gentle fingers caressing to soothe the flesh she had just ravaged.

“I’m just disappointed that we didn’t manage to take off our clothes again,” said Yuko with a grin. 

Atsuko’s brow knitted in recollection. “We’ve never had naked sex ever. How is this possible?”

“We need to rectify this immediately!” Yuko stated firmly, flipping Atusko over onto her back and straddled her hips. The ace giggled as Yuko whipped off her own shirt, and attempted to do the same to her.

“Wait, wait!” Atsuko laughed, grabbing at Yuko’s hands which were yanking on her shirt insistently. “Yuuchan~”

Yuko grinned, “Just kidding.” She stretched over to grab a fresh towel which was draped nearby and started cleaning off the sweat and various bodily fluids they worked up. Dabbing the towel over Atsuko’s forehead, she pulled the material to cover the girl’s eyes and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

“I love you, you know.” Yuko murmured against her lips. It has gone past casual sex for her and she knew she had already lost, once more becoming number two because Atsuko was now going  to be the only one in her life.

Atsuko deepened the kiss, her heart bursting with emotion from the love Yuko was giving her so easily. She felt tears spring from the corners of her eyes, soaking into the soft warm fabric of the towel. She hugged Yuko tightly and whispered, “I love you too, Yuko.”

“Can we have naked sex when we go home?”

With a laugh, Atsuko hit Yuko over the head with the towel. “You’re incorrigible. What am I going to do with you, Yuko-san?”

“Naked sex?” Yuko enunciated slowly as though Acchan didn’t understand the concept.

There was a loud pounding on the door, startling the both of them. “Alright, that’s enough, you two. I hear laughing, means you’re done, right?” Sae called into the room.

“Stop disturbing them! Maybe they’re not done,” Sayaka hissed.

"I just don’t get why they do it here!"

"Same reason why we do." 

Yuko plodded up to the door and threw it open, arms raised in a double fistpump over her head. “We’re done!”

“Oh my god, please put on some clothes, Yuko.”

“You guys never had problems with it before,” Yuko shrugged, turning to pick up her clothes which were strewn on the floor.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Atsuko agreed matter-of-factly with a straight face, fully-dressed and looking impeccable as always.

“Oh my god, what did you do to my Milo towel?”

 

 END


End file.
